


(Un)Justified Punishment

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: T'Chucky Moments [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Little Porn With A Lot of Plot, Dom/sub, Light Choking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa needs to unwind after a long day of politics, and Bucky has the perfect idea to help him destress. The only probably is convincing him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my celebration for nearly 800 views on the fic inspiration for this one, Safe Haven, and 60 kudos! I'll post the second half, the actual smutty part, when it actually reaches the 800 margin!

Being a super soldier from Russia living in a country in the middle of Africa with bad past relations with outsiders, Bucky spent most of his time in Wakanda inside. Not to say that the Wakandan people were unkind, they were very welcoming and gentle with Bucky, but he was just trying to justify his general hermit-ness. He wasn’t really a people’s person once everything had happened. With his whole brain turned to mush people were just too complicated.

T’Challa recognized that, especially after Bucky’s many times of awkward shrinking away from being forced out to meet his new people. To accommodate, the king fit out their house with a lot of gadgets that Bucky had some time to catch up on.

That’s how T’Challa usually came home, to a focused Bucky playing on the XBox, his hair up in a messy bun and his jaw slightly slack, as it is when he’s focused. Nothing was different today, except for T’Challa.

The door was thrown open more aggressively than it usually was, which isn’t to say much because T’Challa was usually very considerate of Bucky’s fight or flight reflexes, which could cause him to destroy his XBox by accident; this coming from past experiences.

Today was different though because T’Challa was not stopping to consider anything. He needed to be in his usual comfort spot, his house and more specifically wrapped around Bucky in a bubble bath. He had to spend all day talking to foreign dignitaries concerned in whether or not they were getting their fair share of vibranium. T’Challa has never been a fan of politics, so spending all day talking to over pompous men trying to weasel something out of him made him want to unsheathe his claws and go to town. But he was a king, so he had to grit his teeth and bare it, which sucked.

Bucky sprang up from his seat when the door slammed open, the controller in his hands crushed into broken plastic. A few of his wavy curls sprang free of the loose bun and it completed the all around frazzled look he was sporting. He made eye contact with T’Challa, who looked instantly apologetic, “Did something happen?”

“No. I’m sorry to have startled you, sunshine. Today was a little rough and I got out of hand. It will never happen again, I’m sorry.” T’Challa was already trying to take out the ingredients to start dinner as he talked to Bucky.

Bucky took T’Challa’s hands away from the fresh plums he was holding. He was just starting to begin the process to make one of Bucky’s favorite dishes, plum dumplings, obviously as an apology for a freak out that wasn’t even his fault. Bucky has thought this every day, now was no different: He was blessed to have met T'Challa and some how getting him to date him.

Bucky took his hands and led him towards to couch, brushing away the remnants of what was once a controller. He started to gently push his fingers around T’Challa’s shoulders to work out any knots, “Is there anything I can do to help? You have already done so much for me. Just say anything and I’ll do it in a heartbeat.”

“I just-I need to unwind a little,” He brushed off Bucky’s fingers to stand up and keep pushing through everything, as he always does, “and start dinner or else you’ll be hungry. No one wants a cranky Bucky.”

“I’ll be cranky if you don’t get your butt back here. I know what can help!”

That chipper tone gave T’Challa an uneasy feeling as he turned around in his tracks, “And what exactly is that?”

“You always seem so calm when you’re dominating and spanking me, so why don’t you just do that?”

“Spank you?”

“Yeah!” Bucky was so proud of himself for coming up with that but his excitement dropped once he saw T’Challa’s face, “What’s wrong? Do you not like the idea?”

“No, I do. It’s just that, I don’t want to spank you when nothing has warranted a punishment. That’s not the kind of relationship this is, not the kind of relationship you deserve, princess. I’m not the kind of dominant who is going to beat your bottom blue just because I’m in that mood; that’s just not fair to you. I can work over my stress in my own way.” T’Challa went back to the kitchen counter to start dicing the plums. This conversation was over, or so he thought.

“You aren’t just punishing me out of nowhere without my consent. I asked for this. Please T’Challa, let me do just this for you. I want to help.”

“You don’t need to. I’ll be f-”

“T’Challa. I don’t care what you say any more. We are doing this. That’s it. I don’t want your touchy feelys right now. If this is a hard limit, say so, but otherwise I want your hand on my ass right now.” The king’s knife stopped half way through dicing and his muscles tightened. Oh, Bucky had an idea, “So get your feline ass over here right now. You are going to do this or I swear there will be consequences.”

Before another word could leave his mouth, there was a strong hand wrapping around his throat in a warning, no real pressure put on it, “Excuse me, pillow princess?”

“You heard me. You are going to spank me right now, or so help me.”

A flash of something, something that Bucky wanted badly, sparked through T’Challa’s eyes. Bucky was roughly flipped onto the couch face down with a strong hand on his low back pushing him down even further into the cushions, “I am going to put you in your place, slut. You have no right to talk back to your king like that. Learn your place or I’ll make sure to put you in it.”

The sound hit him before the feeling did. A loud smack filled the room as Bucky’s ass jiggled from the hit. The force was so strong, it sent him falling even further into the cushions. He could feel the heat resonating off his ass cheeks already from just one smack, and his dick hardened. This was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! By the time I got around to writing, I'm already at 900 hits! Thanks so much for being so dedicated to my fics! Maybe I'll keep going with this universe!

T’Challa lovingly ran his hands down the already pinking ass in front of him, “Are you okay, my dear?”

“I already said that this was fine! Stop being a pansy and spank me already.”

Two firm smacks were afflicted to each cheek, silencing any more smart remarks from Bucky. After both smacks, T’Challa gently massaged his hand into each cheek, trying to deter away any future pain or bruising. Bucky was really lucky to have met such a considerate dom, but that’s not what he wanted right now, “T’Challa, get your ass in gear and fucking use me. You don’t need to massage me every time; I can take this. You’re not even hitting me that hard. Just spank me.”

A deep growl came from the man behind him, setting another shock to Bucky’s cock. If T’Challa didn’t touch his dick by the end of this, he may just cum by himself like a horny teenager. God did T’Challa do things to him. A smack, harder than any of the previous ones, came down, pulling Bucky out of his thoughts. He could feel his cheeks becoming an angry red and the thought gets him even harder. Bucky started to dip his hips towards T’Challa’s lap, looking for a little friction on his cock.

That is when T’Challa noticed that this was meant as much as a relaxation for Bucky as it was for him. This thought made it even easier for him to go to town on Bucky’s supple ass. He looped his hands to the front of Bucky’s hips to stop his frantic moving, “No. If we’re going to do this, you don’t get to get off during it. You’ll just have to sit there like the good little princess you are and take it.”

Bucky moaned at that. The moan was changed into a short yelp as T’Challa smacked the sensitive skin, right where his ass met his thighs. He set a random pace so Bucky couldn’t expect when the next one was coming, or brace for how hard it was going to hit, or even guess where it was going to hit him. The spanking ranged from the top of his ass to the back of his thighs, all turned bright red from T’Challa’s merciless attack. 

Although T’Challa’s spankings were coming in hard and always forced a quiet sob out of him, Bucky wanted more, “Can you use your belt?”

T’Challa’s spankings stopped for a second to look at the bright red man beneath him, simpering into his couch cushions, “No. I will only ever spank you with my hands. I want to know exactly how it’s going to hit you, with no surprises. You will take what I give you, love.”

An over-sensitised tear ran down Bucky’s face. How did he end up with this perfect man above him. The king went right back to his merciless treatment of Bucky’s ass, loving the look of it bright red and ruined. When T’Challa could feel the heat radiating off of Bucky’s ass, the man whimpering into the couch cushion, totally lost in the sensations, T’Challa gently rubbed his ass, “Hey baby, are you still with me?”

A faint hum left the blissed out Bucky. T’Challa smiled as he gently ran his hands all over Bucky’s bruised ass, “I’m going to spank you five more times, okay? These are going to be as hard as I can, and you want you to count them. Once we’re done, you get a big reward for being such a good boy for me baby.”

Bucky rubbed his head into the couch totally blissed out from the strong, sultry voice behind him and the feeling of strong, gentle hands against his ruined ass. He would take any amount of spankings for his king, five is no big deal. But then the first one hit.

It was all of T’Challa’s strength put into one solid hit on the meaty part of his right cheek. Bucky let out a loud yell, shocked by the amount of force T’Challa put into that one. He knew his king has strength, but he’s not usually one to use all of it. The king lovingly rubbed his hands across the already bruising ass cheeks, “Was that too much baby? We can stop if this hurts a lot. I never want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No! Please keep going! Please! I want to be a good boy for you. I can take this, I promise.”

The soft touches left him and were replaced by a solid hit against his left cheek, even harder than the first of the full force hits. He let out a loud scream at that one. Although this hurt, it was in the best possible way and his dick had not stopped dripping precum onto the bed since they had started. 

Before Bucky could think about breaking T’Challa’s first rule of no dick touching, the third hit came down, softer than the first two but still incredibly hard. It shook Bucky up. God did he love this new unforgiving side of T’Challa. He’d need to work hard to get more of this out of him.

At this point, Bucky gave up on trying to hold himself up and just rested into the couch face first, arms wrapped around like a pillow for him. This position stuck his ass out of even further, setting T’Challa up for the fourth hit. Bucky rocked forward a bit, losing the stability of standing on his arms, but the new angle gave room to a whole new area of Bucky’s ass. 

The fifth and final one came straight across both of Bucky’s ass cheeks, right onto his hole. That was a pain T’Challa had not even meant to spark inside of Bucky but it just made him need T’Challa even more. The new feeling of his ass twitching, made him keen. His dom laughed at him, “You’re still needy? Even after all of that?”

“Please fuck me. I’m so hard right now and I can feel that you are too. Please T’Challa. Please fuck me like the useless whore I am! Please!”

T’Challa was a very concerned. He couldn’t deny the raging hard on from seeing his hot boyfriend bend over and take the beating, but he was more concerned about the man in front of him than anything else. He could deal with a boner no problem, but he would die if he ever hurt Bucky. He hesitantly asked as he rubbed circles into the ruined ass in front of him, “Isn’t your ass a little tired after all of that spanking? Are you sure you can take it?”

“Please! I want to feel the burn off your hips slamming into my ruined ass cheeks. Please T’Challa! Haven’t I been a good boy like you asked? Didn’t I earn that reward?”

With that, T’Challa caved and dug out the lube they kept in the end table. He softly lubed his fingers as he leant down to kiss the back of Bucky’s head. He slipped his fingers into Bucky’s ass once the lube was properly warmed, and Bucky let out a quiet hiss. T’Challa began to softly massage the bruising on Bucky’s ass with his unoccupied hand.

Once T’Challa had gotten up to his third finger, and Bucky was a puddle of moans in his lap, T’Challa gently forced Bucky up to sit on his king’s lap facing him. He held him there for a second, nuzzling into his neck lovingly. Bucky’s whine got him moving though as he undid his pants, to slip out his dick to roll on a condom. Bucky loved it when he fucked him full clothed. It just made him feel like a useless slut and that’s all he wanted in a moment like this. 

He sank down slowly onto his dick, loving the burn of T’Challa’s slacks against his tortured ass. He slowly rotated his hips, bringing out the burn more. T’Challa’s hips bucked up into the warm heat of his boyfriend. Bucky moaned loudly, the feeling of hips being forced against his already ruined ass pushing him even closer to the edge.

He didn’t have a second to think before a strong, calloused hand was wrapped around his dick and forcing out an orgasm. He sat down hard on T’Challa’s dick and ducked his head into his king’s neck. 

Bucky rotated his hips smoothly, trying to push his king over the edge too. The mixture of choppy grinding, a fluttering ass, and the totally ruined look on Bucky’s face pushed T’Challa over the edge, coming in the condom. 

They lay there for a second in each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow. T’Challa lightly patted Bucky’s bottom, signaling for him to get off, but Bucky only had tighter. The king let out a deep sigh as he got up, with Bucky wrapped around his neck like a koala, and slipped out of him. He walked to the trashcan to dispose of the used condom. He went into the bathroom to grab some of the nice lotion that Bucky loved before he went back to the couch to sit down with him still wrapped around him.

T’Challa started humming a Wakandan traditional song his propped Bucky back across his waist, this time to at least attempt to undo any of the pain before. He started rubbing in the lotion to sooth some of the burning and bruises already formed. Bucky just turned into a puddle of content mewling.

When his whole ass was properly tended to and pampered, T’Challa pushed him lightly to the side to get up. Bucky let out a disgruntled sound as he lost his snuggle body. The king chuckled at his childish lover, “I have to go finish preparing dinner. I know you’ll be hungry in a few minutes. Why don’t you go get another one of your controllers so we can play something together. How does that sound?”

Bucky grumbled, “I’d rather just snuggle.”

T’Challa yelled over his shoulder as he went back to dicing the plums, “You just mean you want to seduce me into fucking you again.”

The super soldier was already rummaging through their gaming drawer, filled with controllers to try and fix the inevitable. It’s not Bucky’s fault that every one that plays Call of Duty is a camping asshole. He yelled back at his cooking lover, “You make it sound like you don’t love it!”


End file.
